


Trochę miłości

by Winnetou



Series: Weekend we dwoje [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Thorki - Freeform, modern day AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki i Thor wciąż żyją sobie od weekendu, do weekendu i wydaje się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy jednak do głosu dochodzą uczucia - te odwzajemnione i te nieodwzajemnione, a z pewnością te niespodziewane -  wtedy sprawy się komplikują.





	Trochę miłości

**Author's Note:**

> No cóż - ta seria (również) nie była planowana, ale pomysł z prompta spodobał mi się na tyle, że powstała część druga, może trochę ambitniejsza, a z pewnością dłuższa. Ciągu dalszego na razie nie planuję, ale z pewnością go nie wykluczam.

Loki leżał na plecach i z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwał się we własny przyśpieszony oddech. Jego umysł powoli wyłaniał się z tej aksamitnej ciemności, w jaką za każdym razem strącał go orgazm. Z lewej strony jak przez watę usłyszał szelest i jęk – to Thor przeciągał się i zmieniał pozycję na wygodniejszą. 

\- Wiesz, muszę… - zaczął Loki, ale przerwał i odchrząknął, bo drapało go w gardle. Nie miał pojęcia, że aż tak głośno krzyczał. – Muszę przyznać, że dzisiaj byłeś niesamowity, nawet jak na ciebie.  
\- Dziękuję. – Thor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wstał z łóżka. Poranne słońce wpadało przez zasłony, oświetlając jego szerokie plecy. Loki z przyjemnością patrzył na cienkie, czerwone pręgi, które zostawił na nich w nocy.  
\- Idę pod prysznic. Dołączysz? – zapytał brunet. Wygrzebał się z łóżka i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, jak zwykle porozrzucane po całej sypialni.  
\- Nie, idź sam – mruknął Thor. Wciągnął na siebie dresy i poszedł do kuchni nie oglądając się na brata.

Loki odprowadził go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Thor zazwyczaj nie odmawiał takim propozycjom. Po chwili wzruszył jednak ramionami i skierował się do łazienki. Gorący prysznic po porannym niedzielnym seksie był dokładnie tym, czego w tej chwili potrzebował. 

Kiedy po półgodzinie wyszedł wreszcie z łazienki Thor wciąż siedział przy wyspie w kuchni. W dłoni trzymał kubek z kawą i gapił się za okno niewidzącym wzrokiem. Odwrócił się dopiero, kiedy Loki usiadł naprzeciwko. 

\- Od samego rana jesteś strasznie markotny – zagadnął, biorąc od niego kubek i pociągając długi łyk. Skrzywił się. – Nie wiem, jak możesz pić coś tak gorzkiego.  
\- Jeśli ci nie smakuje, to zrób sobie własną – odparł Thor i zaczął skubać miętę stojącą w doniczce na blacie. 

Loki spojrzał na niego uważnie. Początkowo nie przejął się dziwną małomównością brata, ale teraz zaczęła go niepokoić. Thor nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał i wyraźnie było po nim widać, że coś go dręczy. 

\- Thor, o co chodzi?

Thor nie odpowiedział, tylko znów zagapił się w okno, unikając jego wzroku. 

\- Coś nie tak w pracy? Ciężki przyszły tydzień?  
\- Nie, to nic związanego z pracą – mruknął Thor. Wciąż na niego nie patrzył.  
\- Więc co? Powiesz mi teraz, czy wolisz czekać, aż spotkamy się za tydzień?  
\- Nie spotkamy się za tydzień.  
\- Czemu? Znowu wyjeżdżasz?  
\- Nie spotkamy się już nigdy więcej. Mam kogoś innego.

Thor w końcu spojrzał na brata, ale teraz to już nie miało znaczenia. Loki czuł, jak serce najpierw w nim zamiera, a później zaczyna bić dwa razy szybciej. 

\- To żart, prawda? – zapytał, świdrując go wzrokiem. Sam się zdziwił, że jego głos jest taki opanowany.  
\- Nie żartuję. Od jakiegoś czasu spotykam się z kimś innym.  
\- I w końcu łaskawie zdecydowałeś się mi powiedzieć?  
\- Tak. – Głos Thora też był spokojny. Wyglądał jakby mu ulżyło, że wreszcie to z siebie wyrzucił. – Upewniłem się, że to coś poważnego, i że oboje chcemy to kontynuować.  
\- Coś poważnego! – prychnął Loki. – Bo my dwaj tylko udawaliśmy…  
\- Proszę cię! – żachnął się Thor. – Przecież sam nie raz dawałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nie interesują cię relacje inne, niż łóżkowe.  
\- Tak, ale… - zaczął młodszy z braci, ale zamilkł. Thor utrafił w sedno.  
\- Chyba nie będziesz mi tu robił scen zazdrości? – Blondyn uniósł brew. – Loki, wiem, że nasz – z braku lepszego słowa – związek, trwał dość długo, ale ja nie umiem tak jak ty zadowolić się jego czysto fizyczna stroną. Potrzebuję czegoś więcej. Nie wystarczają mi weekendowe maratony seksu, choćby nie wiem jak zajebistego. Tak się na dłuższą metę nie da.  
\- Czyli mam traktować ten weekend jak prezent pożegnalny?  
\- Jeśli chcesz. – Thor wzruszył ramionami. – Od czasu do czasu spotkamy się pewnie na jakiejś rodzinnej imprezie i tyle. Jako bracia.  
\- Jako bracia… - jakby z namysłem powtórzył Loki. Oczywiście, wciąż nazywał Thora swoim bratem, ale odkąd zaczęli ze sobą sypiać znaczenie tego słowa jakoś się zatarło. Nie wiedział, czy będzie umiał przejść z nim do platonicznej relacji.  
\- Skoro tak, to pójdę i upewnię się, że nie zostały tu żadne moje rzeczy – oznajmił wstając. – Nie chcemy przecież, żeby twój wybranek był zazdrosny.  
\- Wybranka – sprostował Thor, a Loki zatrzymał się wpół kroku. – To ona. W tym tygodniu chcę przedstawić ją rodzicom.  
\- Powodzenia w takim razie – rzucił Loki i wyszedł z kuchni nie patrząc na brata.

Thor jak zwykle odprowadził go później do wyjścia. W drzwiach Loki zrobił niezdecydowany ruch w jego kierunku, ale powstrzymał się w połowie. Spojrzał mu tylko w oczy ze świadomością, że być może robi to po raz ostatni, przynajmniej z tak bliska, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zanim Thor zdołałby zobaczyć w jego oczach coś, czego nie powinno tam być. 

Kiedy taksówka wiozła go do nieprzytulnej kawalerki Loki miał czas pomyśleć. To nie było tak, że spodziewał się, że jego układ z Thorem będzie trwał w najlepsze przez wiele długich lat. Był jednak pewien, że zauważy, kiedy jego brat w końcu znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. Cóż, okazało się, że jednak nie zna go aż tak dobrze, jak sobie wmawiał. No i przecież Thor miał rację kiedy mówił, że Loki nigdy nie chciał mieszać do tego uczuć. To była prawda, której nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Doskonale wiedział, że jego brat jest bardziej uczuciowy. Niejednokrotnie dawał mu to do zrozumienia sugerując, że mogliby przenieść ich relację na wyższy poziom. Loki za każdym razem odmawiał. Gdzieś w podświadomości czaiła się co prawda dobrze skrywana obawa, że Thor w końcu znajdzie sobie kogoś innego, ale jednocześnie ta wizja zawsze wydawała się jakaś odległa i mało realna. A teraz okazało się, że ta obawa była uzasadniona. 

Loki wszedł do mieszkania, przekręcił klucz w zamku i oparł się o drzwi. Od chwili, gdy Thor powiedział mu, że z nimi koniec, czuł w piersi pustkę i chłód, które starannie ignorował. Zaskoczyło go, jak łatwo przyszło mu zachować spokój i opanowanie – wydawało się, że informacja spłynęła po nim jak woda po kaczce. No tak, przecież to nie był żaden poważny związek, więc nie ma powodu po nim rozpaczać. Zresztą kiedyś musiał nadejść taki dzień, w którym każdy z nich pójdzie swoją drogą i w końcu ułoży sobie życie. Skończyło się i nie powinno być mu żal, prawda? Prawda?

W jednej oślepiająco jasnej chwili zwaliła się na niego świadomość tego, co się wydarzyło. Zacisnął powieki kiedy poczuł, że w oczach wzbierają mu łzy. Ramiona zaczęły mu drżeć, a pod mostkiem rozlał się palący żal, który ściskał serce i odbierał oddech. Osunął się na podłogę, walcząc z dławiącym szlochem, ale krzyk i tak utorował sobie drogę przez zaciśnięte gardło i zęby. Podciągnął kolana do piersi i oparł na nich czoło. Dłonie z całych sił zacisnął na włosach. Zdradzieckie łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach, ale udało mu się stłumić szloch, żeby nikt nie usłyszał jak płacze po stracie czegoś, czego przecież i tak nigdy nie chciał mieć.

***

W trakcie kolejnych miesięcy Loki żył jakby w nieswoim ciele. Cały zewnętrzny świat widział tego samego pracownika biura, co zawsze. Był może trochę bledszy i chudszy, ale w końcu każdemu może zdarzyć się gorszy okres. Kiedy współpracownicy pytali go, czy wszystko w porządku, odpowiadał, że oczywiście, tak, dzięki za troskę. Większości ludzi to wystarczało, bo tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział za wiele o Lokim, a pytali tylko przez czystą kurtuazję. Z rodziną natomiast Loki i tak nie rozmawiał, a już na pewno nie na temat swojego życia uczuciowego.

Pod delikatnym, uprzejmym uśmiechem, jaki miał na co dzień, Loki ukrywał jednak uczucia, o których kiedyś nigdy by nie pomyślał, że mogłyby go dotyczyć. Dopiero kiedy on i Thor rozstali się Loki zrozumiał, jak wiele znaczył dla niego brat. I nie chodziło tyko o to, że spędzone z nim noce dawały mu zapomnienie i odrywały od szarości dnia codziennego. Dotarło do niego, że po prostu lubił byś z Thorem. Lubił, kiedy leżeli w łóżku, na odległość wyciągniętych ramion, a Thor delikatnie wodził palcami po jego ciele. I te poranki z kawą, i złość, że nie ma w domu cukru. I to, że kiedy wychodził, Thor zawsze odprowadzał go do drzwi i żegnał pocałunkiem. I że czekał. Zawsze czekał na niego przy drzwiach i witał z uśmiechem. Nikt inny nie czekał na niego i za nim nie tęsknił. 

Najgorsze były trzy pierwsze tygodnie po rozstaniu. W każdy piątek odruchowo chciał łapać taksówkę, żeby jechać do apartamentowca, w którym mieszkał Thor. Za każdym razem, kiedy uświadamiał sobie, że już nie ma po co, coś dławiło go za gardło. Opuszczał uniesioną rękę i ze wzrokiem wbitym w chodnik szedł na autobus. Później przyzwyczaił się jakoś do spędzania weekendów w samotności swojego mieszkania. 

Dni i tygodnie zlewały się w jedną, nierozróżnialną i niepodzielną masę. Ogarnął go marazm i zniechęcenie, choć udawało mu się to maskować. Ludzie mają niesamowitą zdolność do zadowalania się pozorami, byleby tylko nie wykraczać poza społecznie przyjętą normę współczucia i zainteresowania drugą osobą. Lokiemu to odpowiadało. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś próbował go pocieszać idiotycznymi banałami na temat morza pełnego ryb. 

Ponurą rutynę kilka razy przerwały próby nawiązania kontaktu podjęte przez Thora. Za każdym razem, kiedy na ekranie telefonu wyświetlał się jego numer, Lokiego ogarniał dziwny strach i rozgoryczenie. Nie odebrał ani razu, nie odpisywał też na smsy. Przez jakiś czas bał się, że Thor spróbuje spotkać się z nim, ale na szczęście do tego nie doszło, bo nie był pewien, czy po raz kolejny udałoby mu się zachować niewzruszoną postawę. Już przedtem z zasady nie interesował się tym, co media piszą o jego rodzinie, a teraz tym bardziej tego przestrzegał. Nie miał ochoty czytać plotek o tym, co Thor Odinson robił ze swoją nową dziewczyna. 

Już prawie nauczył się żyć tym nowym życiem bez powodów do ekscytacji innych, niż niezapowiedziany audyt, kiedy zadzwoniła do niego matka. Przeczuwał, że przyjdzie mu wysłuchać kolejnej tyrady na temat tego, że powinien dzwonić częściej, zakończonej falą matczynej troski o to, że jej synek za rzadko odwiedza rodziców. Skrzywił się, ale odebrał. 

\- Cześć, mamo.  
_\- Loki, synku! Ładnie to tak nie dzwonić do mamy?_  
\- Wiesz, byłem ostatnio trochę zajęty. Przepraszam.  
_\- Jak zwykle to samo wytłumaczenie. Wiesz, że przecież nie musisz się przepracowywać. Ojciec…_  
\- Nie będę prosił ojca, żeby łaskawie dał mi jakąś posadę. – Loki uciął stanowczo matczyne próby załagodzenia jego sporu z ojcem. – Mamo, ja naprawdę daję sobie radę sam – dodał łagodniejszym tonem.  
_\- Po prostu się o ciebie martwię_ – w głosie Friggi brzmiała troska. – _Thor mówił, że ostatnio nie miał od ciebie wieści._  
\- Pokłóciliśmy się – wyjaśnił Loki lakonicznie. – Nie martw się. U mnie wszystko w porządku.  
_\- To dobrze._ – Słychać było, że mu nie uwierzyła, ale nie drążyła tematu. – _Mam nadzieję, że będziesz na sobotnim przyjęciu?_

Loki zmarszczył brwi i szybko przejrzał w myślach kalendarz. No tak – 35. rocznica ślubu. Na śmierć zapomniał. Nie miał ochoty uczestniczyć w kolejnym spędzie rodzinnym i pozarodzinnym, ale na tę chwilę nie przychodziła mu na myśl żadna sensowna wymówka. 

\- Tak, powinienem być – powiedział, starając się, żeby matka nie usłyszała niechęci w jego głosie.  
_\- Cudownie! Thor będzie z Jane. Nie poznałeś jej jeszcze, prawda?_

Mimowolne wspomnienie dziewczyny Thora sprawiło, że Lokiego przeszył chłód. Teraz miał jeszczem mniejszą ochotę, by pojawić się na przyjęciu, ale wiedział, że bez dobrego pretekstu się nie wywinie. Poza tym Frigga nie miała przecież pojęcia, że to właśnie ta kobieta była powodem, przez który on i Thor nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Lepiej pozostawić ją w tej nieświadomości, bo z pewnością nie przyjęłaby najlepiej wiadomości, że jej synowie mieli romans. 

_\- Loki?_  
\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – powiedział szybko. – Nie, nie miałem jeszcze okazji, żeby ją poznać.  
_\- To wspaniała dziewczyna. Z pewnością ją polubisz!_  
\- Tak. Z pewnością. Wiesz, mamo, muszę kończyć. Do zobaczenia w sobotę.

Loki rozłączył się i popatrzył na telefon niewidzącym wzrokiem. Więc miała na imię Jane, tak?

***

Tak, jak Loki się spodziewał, przyjęcie było do bólu nieciekawe, pełne ludzi, którzy byli tu, bo wypadało się pokazywać w takich miejscach. Większości z nich nie znał, nawet nie kojarzył z widzenia, ale niemal każdy rozpoznawał jego twierdząc, że pamięta, jak był uroczym chłopczykiem i och, ile to już lat temu! Loki już po godzinie miał tego dosyć, ale nie mógł się ulotnić, nie sprawiając matce przykrości. Ojcem się nie przejmował, zresztą Odyn nigdy jakoś nie umiał dogadać się ze swoim młodszym synem. Loki nie narzekał z tego powodu. 

Stał właśnie gdzieś na uboczu i starał się unikać innych ludzi. Przyjęcie zostało zorganizowane w rodzinnej posiadłości na obrzeżach miasta. Willa dysponowała oczywiście salą bankietową, z której można było wyjść na obszerny taras, a stamtąd do ogrodu utrzymanego w stylu angielskim. Gości było wielu, ale trzymali się raczej wnętrza budynku, bo choć było pogodnie, to przyszła już jesień i noce były chłodne. Loki bez zbytniego zainteresowania przyglądał się ich twarzom, sącząc martini. Nagle przy drzwiach zrobiło się jakieś zamieszanie, a po chwili do sali wszedł Thor w towarzystwie niewysokiej, brązowowłosej kobiety. Trzymali się za ręce.

Loki z daleka obserwował, jak podchodzą do Odyna i Friggi i składają im życzenia. Nie słyszał słów, ale widać było, że rodzice bardzo się ucieszyli. Taksował wzrokiem tę kobietę, Jane. Była dużo niższa niż Thor, sięgała mu ledwie do ramienia. Włosy miała rozpuszczone, a na twarzy dyskretny makijaż. Figurę też miała zgrabną. Była ładna i miała sympatyczną twarz, co już samo w sobie wystarczyło Lokiemu, żeby ją znienawidzić. Jakby ten jeden najważniejszy powód nie wystarczył. 

W końcu Loki odważył się spojrzeć na brata. Thor stał bokiem do niego, uśmiechnięty i promieniejący, jak zwykle. Obejmował Jane, przytulając ją do swojego boku i wydawał się szczęśliwy. Loki przełknął ślinę i sięgnął po kolejne martini czując, jak złość, zazdrość i tęsknota walczą o pierwsze miejsce.

Przez resztę wieczoru starał się unikać spotkania z Thorem, ale ten w końcu przydybał go przy stole z przekąskami. 

\- Ach, tu jesteś, Loki! – zawołał, jakby nie widzieli się ledwie kilka dni, a nie miesięcy. – Najwyższa pora, żebyś w końcu poznał Jane. Jane, to właśnie mój młodszy brat, Loki.  
\- Miło mi. Jestem Jane Foster. – Kobieta wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Loki, świadom czujnego spojrzenia Thora, ujął ją i musnął wargami. Miał zamiar być tak obrzydliwie szarmancki i czarujący, jak tylko zdoła.  
\- Całą przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedział. – Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej.  
\- Sam wiesz, jak to jest – wtrącił się Thor. – W firmie mamy straszny nawał obowiązków.  
\- Oczywiście. Człowiek haruje cały tydzień i dopiero w weekend może pozwolić sobie na chwilę zapomnienia, a i to nie zawsze – odparł Loki z niewinnym uśmiechem. Thor rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale Loki nie przejął się tym.  
\- Więc czym się zajmujesz? – zapytała Jane.

Rozmowa z Jane Foster okazałaby się całkiem sympatyczna i interesująca, gdyby nie ten drobny szczegół, jakim było odbicie mu Thora. Kobieta nie tylko była ładna, ale również inteligentna i dowcipna. Miała doktorat z astrofizyki i, pomimo młodego wieku, sporo innych osiągnięć, choć nie afiszowała się z nimi. Była osobą, która natychmiast wzbudzała sympatię, i której nie dało sienie lubić. To tylko pogłębiło niechęć Lokiego – gdyby okazała się po prostu pustą panienką lecącą na pieniądze i wygląd Thora, Loki przynajmniej mógłby nienawidzić ją w spokoju i z czystym sumieniem. Zastanawiał się właśnie, jak kulturalnie zakończyć tę rozmowę i być może spróbować wymknąć się z imprezy, kiedy wyręczył go Thor. 

\- Jane, myślę, że już czas na naszą małą niespodziankę – powiedział, pochylając się i całując ją w czubek głowy. Loki poczuł, jak pod jego żebrami zazdrość rozlewa się niczym lawa.  
\- Och, to już? – zapytała zaskoczona kobieta. Widać było, że jest podekscytowana i trochę zdenerwowana. 

Loki patrzył, jak idą w kierunku środka sali. Thor na chwilę odłączył się od niej i odszukał Odyna i Friggę, i ich również przyprowadził na środek. Od DJ-a, który grał na przyjęciu, wziął mikrofon i poprosił o ciszę.

\- Drodzy przyjaciele, to jeszcze nie koniec prezentów, jakie ja i Jane przygotowaliśmy dla moich rodziców z okazji ich święta. 

Jasne i wyraźne przeczucie uderzyło Lokiego jak piorun. Wiedział, co za chwilę usłyszy. Stał i patrzył na radosny uśmiech swojego brata i czuł, jak serce w nim zamiera, a w głowie narasta szum. 

\- Mamo. Tato. – Thor kontynuował, patrząc na rodziców. On i Jane stali przed nimi trzymając się za ręce. – Zawsze powtarzaliście mi, że rodzina jest najważniejsza i w końcu postanowiłem, że czas zadbać o swoją własną. W zeszłym tygodniu poprosiłem Jane o rękę, a ona powiedziała „tak”. Niedługo nasz ślub.

Sala rozbrzmiała brawami i gratulacjami. Ludzie rzucili się, bo każdy chciał powinszować narzeczonym. Loki zobaczył jeszcze, jak jego matka przytula Jane, a ojciec, pełen dumy, ściska dłoń Thora, a później wymknął się na taras i do ogrodu. Chciał być sam. Musiał być sam, bo emocje znów zaczęły brać nad nim górę. 

Nawet nie podejrzewał, że gdzieś w głębi wciąż tliła się w nim nadzieja, że on i Thor znów będą razem. Teraz, gdy na własne uszy usłyszał o zaręczynach poczuł, jakby ziemia osunęła mu się spod nóg, a on spadał w mroczną przepaść bez dna. Przedtem uznałby za śmieszną samą sugestię, że może być zazdrosny o kogokolwiek. Był pewien, że nie żywi żadnych naiwnych uczuć do swojego brata. Rzeczywistość okazała się jednak brutalna i bezlitosna, ciskając mu w twarz odłamki jego strzaskanego serca. Najgorsza była jednak świadomość, że to wszystko mogło się potoczyć inaczej, gdyby nie upierał się tak głupio przy swojej całkowitej niezależności od rodziny. Thor nigdy nie szukałby kogoś innego, gdyby to w Lokim znalazł wszystko, czego pragnął. 

Osunął się ciężko na ławkę w pobliżu tarasu, walcząc z dławiącą go beznadzieją. Z budynku wciąż dochodziły jeszcze radosne okrzyki, choć wyraźnie cichsze. Muzyka rozbrzmiała na nowo. Goście wracali do zabawy.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził na ławce w chłodzie nocy, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że w jego kierunku idzie Thor. Nie miał gdzie się ukryć, poza tym nie miał nawet ochoty na uciekanie przed nim. Siedział i czekał aż Thor się zbliży.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze cię znajdę, zanim postanowisz się ulotnić – odezwał się cicho blondyn.  
\- No więc znalazłeś – odburknął Loki. – Czego chcesz?  
\- Nie złożysz mi gratulacji?  
\- Gratuluję. Wystarczy?  
\- To chyba jedyne, na co mogę liczyć. – Thor westchnął ciężko. – Loki, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Nie wiem, czy mamy o czym – odparł Loki. Wstał z ławki i ruszył przed siebie żwirową alejką. Thor podążył za nim.  
\- Nie odbierałeś moich telefonów i nie odpisywałeś. Zerwałeś ze mną wszelkie kontakty.  
\- To ty pierwszy ze mną zerwałeś – zauważył Loki.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że wciąż jesteśmy braćmi. Nie chciałem zupełnie się od ciebie odcinać. Poza tym myślałem, że skoro nasz związek opierał się tylko na seksie, to jego zakończenie nie będzie dla ciebie wielkim ciosem. 

Loki nie od razu odpowiedział. W życiu nie przyznałby się teraz do uczuć, które tak nagle w sobie odkrył. Postanowił uciec się do półprawdy. 

\- Po prostu zaskoczyłeś mnie tym, że znalazłeś sobie kogoś innego, jasne? Wydawało mi się, że jesteś z tego układu tak samo zadowolony, jak ja.  
\- Byłem. I wytłumaczyłem ci, czemu przestało mi to wystarczać.  
\- I myślisz, że po tym wszystkim wciąż będziemy w stanie udawać normalne rodzeństwo?  
\- Czemu nie? Możemy spróbować. Mi naprawdę zależy na tym, żeby mieć z tobą kontakt. Jesteśmy rodziną.

Loki zacisnął wargi w wąską linię. To był cały problem z Thorem – był zbyt sentymentalny, zbyt szczery i otwarty. Dla Lokiego najlepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle przestali się do siebie odzywać. Dzięki temu łatwiej poradziłby sobie z uporządkowaniem swojego życia. 

Ścieżka doprowadziła ich do sporej, drewniano-żeliwnej altany. Loki oparł się o słupek przy wejściu i zapatrzył w gwiazdy, których w tej odległości od miasta było widać całkiem dużo. 

\- Jak ją poznałeś? – zapytał cicho.  
\- Wpadliśmy na siebie w recepcji hotelu, w którym odbywała się jakaś konferencja. Ona była tam prywatnie. Coś zaiskrzyło i zaprosiłem ją na kawę. Później samo się potoczyło.  
\- To było jeszcze zanim skończyłeś ze mną. – To nie było pytanie, ale Thor i tak odpowiedział.  
\- Tak, bo wtedy nie byłem jeszcze pewien, czy ja i Jane… Czy to wypali.  
\- I nigdy nie zauważyła twoich podrapanych pleców? – zakpił Loki.  
\- Wtedy jeszcze nie sypaliśmy ze sobą.

Zaległa cisza. Loki czuł, że powinien jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę, bo coraz trudniej jest mu opanować wszystkie te emocje, które tłumił w sobie przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. 

\- Wiesz Loki, szkoda, że tak to wszystko się potoczyło.

Głos Thora był cichy i brzmiał w nim szczery smutek. Sięgnął ku twarzy brata i założył mu kosmyk włosów za ucho. 

Loki drgnął, gdy palce musnęły jego skórę. Nakrył dłoń Thora swoja dłonią i wtulił się w nią. Była znajoma i ciepła. To bardziej niż cokolwiek innego uświadomiło mu, co stracił. Zadrżał, gdy zrozumiał, że nie zdoła opierać się dłużej. Złapał Thora za marynarkę i pocałował go, zatapiając się w jego ustach, nie pozwalając się wycofać. Wciągnął go w ażurową ciemność altany i pchnął na stół. Thor oparł się o niego i spróbował wyswobodzić.

\- Loki, czyś ty oszalał?!  
\- Może – odparł młodszy z braci i znów spróbował sięgnąć do jego ust, ale blondyn go powstrzymał.  
\- Loki, nie!  
\- Czemu? – zapytał i przyssał się do jego szyi, choć nie na tyle, by zostawić ślad. – Po tych kilku miesiącach ten jeden raz chyba można nam wybaczyć, prawda? Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie. Poza tym ty też tego chcesz.

Strzelał na ślepo. Odtrącił ręce Thora, który próbował go od siebie odsunąć i przesunął prawą dłoń na krocze brata. Złapał go przez spodnie i poczuł, że jego penis jest na wpół twardy. Kilka razy przesunął po nim dłonią i poczuł wyraźne drgniecie. Ulżyło mu, bo bał się, że może rzeczywiście już go nie pociąga. 

\- Chcesz mnie i ja też ciebie chcę – wyszeptał wprost do jego ucha. – No już, jeden raz.

Jedną ręką rozpiął jego pasek i spodnie, i wsunął mi dłoń za majtki. Thor był już całkiem twardy i westchnął, kiedy palce Lokiego zamknęły się w silnym uścisku. 

Loki znów pocałował Thora, biorąc jego dolną wargę między swoje, ssąc ją i gryząc. Udami objął jego udo, ocierając się o nie, jednocześnie poruszając dłonią zaciśniętą na penisie, który zaczął się sączyć. Thor jęknął.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że jednak trochę za mną tęsknisz – wydyszał, nie odrywając się od ust brata.  
\- Ty dupku! – warknął Thor, jakby nagle wyrwany z transu. Złapał Lokiego, odwrócił, pchnął przodem na stół i przyszpilił do niego, przyciskając się do jego pleców. – Sam tego chciałeś!

Rozpiął pasek Lokiego i jednym szarpnięciem ściągnął mu spodnie razem z bielizną. Loki krzyknął z zaskoczenia, ale nie miał nawet zamiaru przeszkadzać mu w tym. 

\- Nie wiem, kto tu bardziej za kim tęskni – wysapał Thor, kiedy jego palce wślizgnęły się w Lokiego. – Już jesteś cały mokry. Ty mała dziwko…  
\- Pośpiesz się! – jęknął Loki, wyginając kręgosłup, żeby mocniej nadziać się na palce Thora.

Thor zabrał palce, a w następnej sekundzie jego kutas niemal bez przygotowania wdarł się w Lokiego. Brunet zaskomlał i oparł czoło o chłodny stół, zaciskając dłonie na jego brzegach. Thor nie dał mu czasu na przyzwyczajenie się, tylko zaczął ostro go pieprzyć. Loki nawet nie próbował opanować swojego głosu. To było takie dobre. Takie dobre! I tak bardzo mu tego brakowało.

\- Zamknij się, bo ktoś nas jeszcze nakryje! – warknął blondyn i wepchnął mu dwa palce do ust. Loki zaczął je ssać, ale to tylko troch stłumiło jego jęki.

Po rozstaniu z Thorem Loki kilka razy próbował nawiązywać przelotne znajomości, ale z żadnym z poznanych mężczyzn nie było mu nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak z bratem. Zawsze czegoś brakowało, choć nie umiał określić, czego dokładnie. Thor był dla niego idealny. Tylko z nim osiągał spełnienie. Tylko z nim było dobrze. 

Palce Thora wpijały się w biodro Lokiego, który wiedział, że zostaną mu po tym siniaki. Chciał, żeby zostały, chciał, żeby Thor zostawił na nim ślady swojej obecności. Brał go ostro, brutalnie, ale Loki to kochał. Czuł, jak z każdym mocnym pchnięciem zbliża się do krawędzi. Nie umiał już skoncentrować się na niczym innym poza wbijającym się w niego raz po raz kutasem. Strużka śliny pociekła mu po brodzie.

\- Tak! Tak! Tak! – wyjęczał niewyraźnie, bo wciąż miał w ustach palce Thora. – Jeszcze! Mocniej!  
\- Ty podstępny, bezwstydny, rozwiązły draniu! – wysapał Thor wprost w jego ucho. – Ty kurewsko lubieżny gnojku…

Doszli jednocześnie. Z każdym słowem blondyn wbijał się w niego aż do jąder i w końcu Loki krzyknął, kiedy prąd przeszył jego ciało. Wyprężył się, zacisnął mięśnie wokół Thora, który jęknął urywanie i pchnął po raz ostatni, spuszczając się głęboko w Lokim. 

Ich zdyszane oddechy w ciszy nocy brzmiały dwa razy głośniej. Loki znów opadł na stół, usiłując uspokoić oddech. W uszach mu dudniło, a przed oczami latały kolorowe plamy. Od miesięcy nie miał tak mocnego orgazmu. Musiała minąć dobra chwila, zanim był w stanie wyprostować się i spróbować ogarnąć. 

Z pewną obawą zerknął na Thora, który stał o trzy kroki od niego i dopinał spodnie. Nie patrzył na niego. Teraz, gdy gorączka chwili opadła, wydawało się, że żałuje tego, co zrobili. 

\- Hmmm… Było całkiem miło, nie uważasz? – zagadnął Loki z dobrze udawaną nonszalancją. Thor nie zareagował. – Może takie skoki w bok raz na jakiś czas nie są złym pomysłem?  
\- Nie będzie więcej żadnych skoków w bok – odparł Thor głosem twardym jak stal. – Jane jest dla mnie ważna a to… To był błąd. Nie próbuj tego więcej.

W jego oczach Loki dojrzał tylko determinację i może iskrę gniewu, że dał się sprowokować. Kiedyś, gdy na niego patrzył, były w nich czułość i troska. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem mógł wtedy uważać to za trywialne i ckliwe.

Poprawił marynarkę i wyszedł z altanki, mijając Thora ze starannie obojętną twarzą. 

\- Jeszcze raz gratuluję zaręczyn, _bracie_ – rzucił mu na odchodne, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo, i zniknął w ciemności.

Thor długo jeszcze stał w mroku, wsłuchując się w odgłosy nocy i daleką muzykę. Kiedy wreszcie wrócił na przyjęcie Lokiego już nie było i nikt nie widział, kiedy wyszedł. 

***

Następnego dnia Thora męczył moralniak. Nie tylko dlatego, że, nieważne jak na to patrzeć, zdradził Jane. Potraktował Lokiego jakby to była wyłącznie jego wina, a przecież nie była. Sam też tego chciał. Wtedy, przez chwilę, zapomniał o wszystkim – o swojej decyzji, o Jane, o zaręczynach. Chciał znów poczuć Lokiego, mieć go na wyłączność. Teraz żałował, bo gdzieś na dnie serca wiedział, że tak naprawdę to nie był jednorazowy numer. Wciąż czuł do brata uczucia silniejsze, niż chciałby przyznać i bał się, że przy kolejnej takiej okazji też nie zdoła się powstrzymać. Postanowił jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Lokim i jeszcze raz postawić sprawę jasno. Może wtedy i jemu samemu łatwiej będzie wytrwać w swojej decyzji. 

Niestety szansa na rozmowę z bratem trafiła się dopiero pod koniec tygodnia. Nie mógł wyjechać od razu po przyjęciu, bo rodzice nalegali na wspólny niedzielny obiad. Wciąż nie posiadali się z radości z powodu zaręczyn ich syna. W kolejnych dniach nawał obowiązków sprawił, że wychodził z pracy o bardzo późnej porze. Czasami udało mu się znaleźć czas na wykonanie telefonu, ale Loki nie odbierał. Dopiero we czwartek zdołał wyrwać się przed szesnastą. Zadzwonił do brata, żeby go uprzedzić, ale ten jak zwykle nie odbierał. Thor uznał, że nie będzie czekał i po prostu zajechał pod jego kamienicę. Wjechał windą na czwarte piętro i w końcu stanął przed zwykłymi brązowymi drzwiami. Rzadko tu bywał, bo z reguły spotykali się niego, czasem w jakimś hotelu. 

Czuł coraz silniejsze zdenerwowanie, kiedy wciskał dzwonek. Dzwonił i pukał przez pięć minut, ale nikt mu nie otworzył. Jeszcze raz spróbował się do niego dodzwonić, ale telefon pozostał głuchy. Domyślał się, że Loki nie ma ochoty z nim rozmawiać, ale chyba by otworzył, gdyby był w domu. Thor już był gotowy uznać, że jego brata faktycznie nie ma, i spróbować znowu jutro, gdy drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się i wyszła z nich kobieta w średnim wieku. Zamknęła drzwi, odwróciła się i wtedy zobaczyła Thora.

\- Przyszedł pan do pana Lokiego? – zapytała uprzejmie.  
\- Tak. – Thor skinął głową.  
\- Niestety, spóźnił się pan. – Sąsiadka uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem. – Pan Loki się wyprowadził. Dość niespodziewanie. Ledwie wczoraj ekipa od przeprowadzek zabrała jego rzeczy.  
\- Wyprowadził się? – wyjąkał zaskoczony Thor. – Nie wie pani dokąd?  
\- Przykro mi, ale on nie był kimś, kto lubi rozmawiać z sąsiadami. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramieniem. – Nie zwierzał się nikomu ze swoich planów. 

Thor podziękował jej, a kiedy zniknęła w windzie wyciągnął z kieszeni pęk kluczy. Przy kluczach do swojego apartamentu miał też zapasowy do mieszkania brata, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy z niego nie korzystał, bo wiedział, że Loki nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby się dowiedział, że Thor bez jego wiedzy wchodzi do jego mieszkania. Już nawet nie pamiętał, przy jakiej okazji go dostał. 

Mieszkanie było opuszczone. Choć w pokojach zostały meble, to wszystkie rzeczy Lokiego zniknęły. Widać było, że nie zamierza tu wracać.

Thor wędrował po niewielkim lokalu, choć nie wiedział, po co właściwie. Loki wyjechał; uciekł bez słowa, nie zostawiając żadnej wiadomości ani adresu. Teraz Thor nie miał pojęcia, gdzie go szukać. 

Zajrzał do sypialni brata. Była pusta, ale na parapecie leżało kilka drobiazgów. Podszedł i zobaczył, że to zegarek i jeszcze jeden zestaw kluczy. Z pewnym wahaniem podniósł czasomierz i zważył go w ręku. Ten zegarek dał kiedyś Lokiemu na urodziny; na kopercie miał wygrawerowany napis: _Czas nie zmieni niczego._ To, że Loki go nosił, było chyba jedynym przejawem sentymentalizmu, jaki Thor u niego widział. Uśmiechnął się gorzko i włożył zegarek do kieszeni.

Opuścił mieszkanie i zamknął za sobą drzwi czując, że ten gest powinien mieć jakieś głębsze, symboliczne znaczenie. Nie miał go jednak. Wychodząc z budynku wrzucił klucze do skrzynki na listy. 

***

Loki przeciągnął się, aż strzeliło mu w kościach, i wyjrzał przez okno, za którym rozciągał się całkiem przyjemny widok na rzekę. Jeszcze tylko dwie godziny i można będzie iść do domu…

Błogą chwilę relaksu przerwało pukanie. Po rzuconym przez Lokiego „proszę” do gabinetu zajrzał wysoki, lekko szpakowaty mężczyzna.

\- Mam do ciebie interes – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Och, nie wątpię. – Loki również się uśmiechnął. – Ostatnimi czasy często przychodzisz tu ze swoim interesem, Mike.

Mike zrobił głupią minę, ale po chwili się roześmiał.

\- Ty i ten twój cięty język!  
\- Czego ci potrzeba? – Loki odchylił się na fotelu i spojrzał na mężczyznę spod rzęs.  
\- Susan mówiła, że masz u siebie zestawienia zamówień z poprzedniego miesiąca. Możesz ich poszukać? Muszę coś sprawdzić.  
\- Jasne. – Odinson wstał z fotela i podszedł do wielkiej szafy z dokumentami. Chwilę szukał właściwego segregatora, a kiedy go znalazł, wypiął z niego plik kartek. – Proszę.  
\- Matko, jesteś chyba najlepiej zorganizowaną osobą w tej firmie – westchnął Mike i z przesadnym podziwem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby zalegały u ciebie jakieś dokumenty.  
\- Och, to kwestia systematyczności. – Loki lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami, ale widać było, że komplement sprawił mu przyjemność.  
\- I zawsze dotrzymujesz terminów – kontynuował Mike.  
\- Jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego tak mnie chwalisz? – zapytał Loki z krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- Być może usiłuję cię trochę zmiękczyć – przyznał mężczyzna.  
\- Z powodu…?  
\- Z powodu tego, że zastanawiam się, czy masz może dzisiaj wolny wieczór?

Mike stał już całkiem blisko Lokiego, który z niewinną miną opierał się o szafę. 

\- Może mam. To zależy od tego, czy będziesz przekonujący. – Loki spojrzał na niego odrobinę wyzywającym wzrokiem. 

Mike zerknął szybko, czy aby na pewno zamknął za sobą drzwi i pochylił się, całując Lokiego. Loki objął go za szyję i oddał pocałunek. 

\- Wystarczy? – zapytał Mike, kiedy po kilku minutach odsunęli się od siebie.  
\- No nie wiem… – Loki udał, że się zastanawia. Palcami muskał jego kark. – Być może mógłbyś przekonać mnie bardziej…

Rzucił szybkie i wymowne spojrzenie na swoje biurko i wiedział, że nie umknęło to uwagi Mike’a. Mężczyzna jękną cicho i ukrył twarz w jego szyi.

\- Boże, Loki, zwariuję przez ciebie! Jesteśmy w pracy!  
\- A myślisz, że po co zawsze mam tam taki porządek? 

Mimo to Mike zaczął całować szyję Lokiego, a jego dłonie przesunęły się z bioder na tyłek bruneta. Loki westchnął z zadowoleniem i przechylił głowę na bok. 

\- Niech ci będzie, przekonałeś mnie – odpowiedział. – O tej samej, co zwykle?  
\- Przyjadę po ciebie. – Mike z bólem oderwał się od Lokiego. – Muszę wracać, zanim zaczną mnie szukać – dodał i pochylił się, żeby dostać jeszcze jednego całusa. 

Loki poczekał, aż mężczyzna wyjdzie i z głośnym westchnieniem wypuścił powietrze. Wrócił za biurko i zapatrzył się w widok za oknem.

Gabinet był przestronny i urządzony funkcjonalnie, ale gustownie, bo jego nowa posada była cokolwiek reprezentatywna. W starej pracy musiał dzielić pokój z dwiema innymi osobami, a okno wychodziło na wybrukowany dziedziniec. Teraz, siedząc za biurkiem, miał za plecami okno na całą ścianę. No i tam zarabiał ledwie połowę tego, co tu. Rzucił tamtą pracę z dnia na dzień i wyjechał z miasta. Kiedy emocje trochę opadły zaczął nawet żałować tej decyzji, ale nie miał zamiaru wracać. 

To już prawie trzy miesiące, od kiedy przeprowadził się do tego miasta. Choć chyba adekwatniejszym określeniem byłoby „uciekł” – sam pierwszy by to przyznał. Uznał, że to jedyne dobre wyjście z sytuacji, w której każde spotkanie z bratem mogło się zakończyć albo awanturą, albo gwałtem. 

Tamtego wieczora uświadomił sobie, że nie umie odpuścić sobie Thora. Każde spotkanie z nim, nawet przypadkowe, mogło uwolnić emocje tak silne, że Loki nie byłby w stanie nad nimi zapanować. Już raz nie był. Wystarczyło cokolwiek, żeby pękł. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to po raz drugi. Nie zniósłby znowu widoku wyrzutów sumienia wypisanych na twarzy Thora i świadomości, że żałuje tego, co się stało. Albo, co gorsza, że nie stałoby się nic i brat byłby wobec niego obojętny. 

Szybko znalazł sobie mieszkanie, a choć początkowo bał się, że będzie miał trudności ze znalezieniem pracy, to i z tym nie było problemu. Jego CV, w połączeniu z czarującą (jeśli chciał) osobowością i łutem szczęścia pozwoliły mu znaleźć pracę dużo lepszą, niż poprzednia. Można by nawet uznać, że osobista porażka została mu zrekompensowana w życiu zawodowym. A później poznał Mike’a.

Mike pracował w sąsiednim dziale i był o kilka lat starszy od Lokiego. Z natury wesoły i otwarty, szybko spróbował się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, zwłaszcza, że obowiązki wymagały od nich częstych kontaktów. Początkowo Loki nie zwracał na to uwagi licząc, że zbędzie go milczeniem, ale Mike się nie poddawał. W końcu Loki dla świętego spokoju zaczął z nim rozmawiać i okazało się, że te rozmowy są całkiem miłe. Nie znał nikogo w tym mieście i większość wolnego czasu spędzał w mieszkaniu, a Mike zawsze podczas przerwy zapraszał go na lunch. Zanim się obejrzał koleżeńskie rozmowy przerodziły się w drobny flirt, a później w nie tak wcale drobny romans. Jak na razie udawało im się utrzymać go w sekrecie. 

***

Mike zabrał Lokiego do restauracji, którą niedawno odkrył. Była stylowa i klimatyczna, ale jednocześnie ceny były bardzo przystępne. Mike miał talent do wyszukiwania takich miejsc.

W towarzystwie Mike’a Loki czuł się swobodnie. Jeszcze zanim zaczęli się spotkać rozmowy z nim zawsze miały lekki i niewymuszony charakter, co w przypadku Odinsona było rzadkością. Być może właśnie dlatego zdecydował się posunąć z nim dalej. Teraz, gdy dopijali zamówione do kolacji wino i czekali na deser, rozmowa z błahych tematów zaczęła schodzić na trochę bardziej życiowe. 

\- Po rozwodzie zamieszkałam sam – mówił Mike. – Dom należał do mojego byłego, a przed ślubem podpisaliśmy intercyzę. Początkowo nawet mi to odpowiadało, taka zupełna wolność, ale w końcu zaczęło mi się to przykrzyć. Wiesz, wracanie do pustego mieszkania jest trochę dołujące. Myślałem nawet, czy nie wziąć sobie jakiegoś zwierzaka, ale zbyt jestem zapracowany, żeby się nim zajmować.

Loki pokiwał głową. Kolejną zaletą Mike’a było to, że lubił mówić, więc Loki nie musiał zbytnio wysilać się, żeby podtrzymać rozmowę. 

\- Ja jakoś zawsze wolałem mieszkać sam – powiedział.  
\- Jasne, to daje dużą swobodę. Ja chyba po prostu nie lubię samotności. Oczywiście, od czasu do czasu lubię poprzebywać tylko w swoim towarzystwie, ale na dłuższą metę to chyba nie dla mnie. Tobie to nigdy nie przeszkadzało?  
\- Owszem, zdarzały się takie momenty, kiedy pustka w mieszkaniu była nie do zniesienia – trochę niechętnie przyznał Loki. – Jestem raczej introwertykiem, wiec nie potrzebuję wielkiego kontaktu z ludźmi, ale…

Urwał. Nie wiedział właściwie, co miał zamiar powiedzieć. Przecież nie mógł się przyznać, że kiedyś do szczęścia potrzebował tylko weekendu spędzonego z Thorem w łóżku. To w zupełności zaspokajało jego potrzebę kontaktów międzyludzkich. 

\- Może kiedyś zmienisz zdanie – powiedział Mike, a Loki zaczął nagle przypuszczać, że temat ich rozmowy nie przypadkiem zszedł na preferencje mieszkaniowe.  
\- Mike?  
\- Widzisz, już od jakiegoś czasu o tym myślałem. – Mężczyzna z zakłopotaniem zerknął w bok. – Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że cię naciskam, ani nic z tych rzeczy, bo w końcu znamy się dopiero kilka tygodni. To raczej luźna sugestia do rozważenia w dogodnym terminie i absolutnie nie ma pośpiechu…  
\- Dowiem się w końcu, o co chodzi? – Loki był trochę zaniepokojony.  
\- Bo widzisz, jeśli… jeśliby ci to nie przeszkadzało, to może kiedyś, w przyszłości, zamieszkalibyśmy razem? – Mike wyrzucił z siebie to zdanie jednym tchem i teraz w napięciu czekał na reakcję Lokiego.  
\- Pytasz poważnie? – Odinson nie był pewien, co ma myśleć o tej propozycji.  
\- Oczywiście. – Mike pokiwał głową. – Tak jak mówiłem, to raczej opcja na przyszłość, wiesz, i nie jest obligatoryjna. Po prostu zależy mi na tobie i chciałbym wiedzieć, na jakim etapie jesteśmy…

Lokiego zaskoczył przebieg tej rozmowy. Wcześniej jakoś nie myślał o przyszłości, a swoją relację z Mikiem opierał raczej na spontaniczności, niż planowaniu. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mężczyzna aż tak się zaangażował. 

\- To miłe, że tak o mnie myślisz – powiedział, żeby zyskać czas do namysłu – i ty też jesteś dla mnie ważny, ale taką decyzję musiałbym przemyśleć.  
\- Jasna sprawa. – Mike nie wydawał się zawiedziony; wyglądało raczej na to, że cieszy się, że Loki nie odrzucił kategorycznie jego propozycji. – Jak mówiłem, to tylko taki pomysł i nie musisz się na niego zgadzać. Chyba, że kiedyś, może…

Na moment zaległa cisza, ale nie trwała długo, bo Mike zaraz zaczął zupełnie inny temat, jakby wcześniejsze kilkanaście minut nie miało miejsca. Po chwili znów rozmawiali swobodnie, choć Loki już przez resztę wieczoru czuł w piersi dziwne napięcie. 

Po kolacji Mike odwiózł go do domu. Całując go na pożegnanie Lokiemu przyszło na myśl, że Mike pewnie po chichu liczy na to, że zaprosi go do siebie. Cóż, sam też miał takie plany przez niemal cały wieczór, ale propozycja wspólnego mieszkania, nawet w odległej przyszłości, zasiała w Lokim jakiś dziwny niepokój i sprawiła, że zupełnie przeszła mu ochota na kontynuowanie spotkania w mieszkaniu. Podziękował więc za, miły skądinąd, wieczór i życzył mu dobrej nocy. 

Kiedy już zamknął za sobą drzwi do mieszkania od razu poszedł pod prysznic. Kilka pierwszych tygodni po swojej spontanicznej przeprowadzce mieszkał w jakimś hoteliku, ale kiedy dostał obecną pracę od razu wziął się za szukanie mieszkania, a jednym z głównych kryteriów był właśnie prysznic. Gorące woda omywała więc teraz jego ciało, a on mył włosy i myślał. 

Nie spodziewał się, że Mike tak szybko wyjdzie z podobną propozycją. Faktycznie znali się ledwie kilka tygodni i choć ich znajomość była bardzo bliska, to jednak, przynajmniej według Lokiego, za wcześnie było jeszcze, by móc nazwać to stałym i ugruntowanym związkiem. Kolejną kwestią było to, że Loki wcale nie miał ochoty, by dzielić z kimś mieszkanie. Już przecież Thor proponował mu to kilkukrotnie i za każdym razem odmawiał. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do swojej niezależności, że nie miał ochoty pozbywać się jej tylko dlatego, że być może znalazł kogoś, z kim chciałby się związać na dłużej. Poza tym mieszkanie z inną osobą wiązałoby się z pewnymi kompromisami i zapewne zmianą niektórych przyzwyczajeń, a Loki nie umiałby zagwarantować, że byłby do tego zdolny. W końcu nigdy z nikim nie mieszkał, jeśli nie liczyć domu rodzinnego, oczywiście. 

Zamarł, z dłońmi zaplątanymi we włosy. Uświadomił sobie, że w sumie to ma bardzo małe doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o związki. Kiedy był nastolatkiem, to jakoś mało go to interesowało. Później, kiedy musiał łączyć studia i pracę, zwyczajnie nie miał na to czasu. Zdarzyło mu się co prawda kilka krótszych lub dłuższych znajomości, ale żadna nie pretendowała do miana czegoś poważniejszego. A później był Thor. I to tyle. 

Opuścił ręce i oparł czoło o drzwi kabiny prysznicowej. Jeśli tak na to spojrzeć, to nigdy nie miał kogoś, na kim rzeczywiście by mu zależało. I komu zależałoby na nim. Poza Thorem i, od niedawna, Mikiem. Problem w tym że Thorowi przestało zależeć, a nie był pewien, czy w zupełności odwzajemnia uczucie Mike’a. 

Mocny strumień uderzał go miedzy łopatki i spływał po kręgosłupie. Co do brata to był pewien, że Thor go kochał i to było tak oczywiste, że nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. To było tak naturalne, jak oddychanie, i jak o oddychaniu przypomniał sobie o tym dopiero wtedy, gdy odcięto mu dostęp tlenu. Mike natomiast… Mike zapewne też go kochał, ale Loki jakoś nie umiał wyobrazić sobie ich razem. Znaczy, fajnie było się z nim spotykać, ale co później? Wspólne mieszkanie, wspólne życie, może małżeństwo? To wszystko wydało się Lokiemu zupełną abstrakcją. Nagle poczuł się, jakby był w stanie totalnego zawieszenia, czekając aż zdarzy się coś, o czym nie ma pojęcia. 

Weekendowe spotkania z bratem stały się dla Lokiego tak oczywiste i swobodne, że zaczął uważać je za coś stałego w swoim życiu. Dopiero kiedy się skończyły zrozumiał, ile dla niego znaczyły i jak wiele utracił.  
Wygiął się trochę i gorąca woda omywała teraz dół jego pleców. Po ciele Lokiego rozeszło się przyjemne mrowienie. Zerknął w dół i pomyślał, że może jednak trzeba było zaprosić Mike’a na noc. 

***

Następnego dnia w pracy ani Mike, ani tym bardziej Loki nie poruszali tematu wspólnego mieszkania. Zachowywali się, jakby w ogóle go nie było, więc kiedy Mike zasugerował kolejne spotkanie Loki zaproponował, by w ten weekend obejrzeli u niego film. Mike zgodził się z radością. 

W sobotni wieczór Mike zjawił się u Lokiego z dwiema butelkami wina i torbą słonych przekąsek. Zamówili jeszcze pizzę i zaczęli wybierać film. Nie było to łatwe, bo gusta mieli różne, a jeśli już znalazło się coś, co jeden chciałby obejrzeć, to okazywało się, że ten drugi już to widział. To jednak wcale nie znaczyło, że źle się przy tym bawili. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi. 

\- To pewnie dostawca. Otworzysz? – zapytał Loki, który akurat szukał kolejnego tytułu.  
\- Tak szybko? – zdziwił się Mike. – Nie minęło chyba jeszcze pół godziny.  
\- Może mieli mało zamówień.

Mike wstał z kanapy i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i już miał mówić, że jest mile zaskoczony, ale okazało się, że to nie dostawca. Przed nim stał wysoki, dobrze zbudowany blondyn, który wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego, co Mike. 

\- Ekhem… Przepraszam, najwyraźniej pomyliłem adresy. – Mężczyzna z zakłopotaniem podrapał się za uchem. – Szukam kogoś, ale chyba źle trafiłem…  
\- Nic nie szkodzi – szybko odparł Mike.

W tym momencie z salonu wyjrzał Loki, który usłyszał szmer rozmowy.  
\- Co z tą pizzą? Jestem … – zaczął, ale urwał kiedy zobaczył, kto stoi w drzwiach. Poczuł, jakby serce opadło mu do żołądka. Zrobił krok w przód. – Thor?  
\- Loki?

Mike z dezorientacją patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego.

\- To wy się znacie? – zapytał w końcu Lokiego.  
\- Tak. On… – Loki głośno przełknął ślinę. Nie był w stanie dokończyć.  
\- Cóż, czyli jednak dobrze trafiłem, choć najwyraźniej nie w porę. – Thor wyraźnie nadrabiał miną. 

Bracia patrzyli na siebie w przeciągającej się ciszy. Lokiemu zaczęło szumieć w uszach i miał wrażenie, jakby podłoga próbowała uciec mu spod nóg. Nagle w jego głowie pojawiło się tyle pytań, a jednocześnie jakaś jego część chciałaby kazać Thorowi wynosić się stąd i nie pokazywać mu się więcej na oczy. Zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę, ale nagle zawahał się. 

\- Po co przyszedłeś? – zapytał cicho.  
\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale widzę, że już chyba nie ma o czym – powiedział Thor, a w jego oczach rozbłysło coś, co ścisnęło Lokiemu serce. – Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem.

Odwrócił się i zanim któryś z pozostałej dwójki zdążył zareagować, zniknął na schodach. 

Cisza w mieszkaniu aż dzwoniła w uszach i stuk zamykanych przez Mike’a drzwi zabrzmiał w niej tym głośniej. Stał tak przez chwilę z dłonią na klamce, ale w końcu podszedł do Lokiego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał cicho.  
\- Co? A tak, jasne. – Loki nerwowo założył kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Loki, ręce ci się trzęsą. – Mike wziął jego dłonie w swoje i uścisnął je mocno. Patrzył na swojego kochanka, a w jego spojrzeniu był tylko smutek. – To ktoś ważny, prawda?  
\- Kiedyś był ważny – przyznał Loki – ale teraz… Sam już nie wiem. To wszystko powinno skończyć się dawno temu.  
\- Ale się nie skończyło.

Loki popatrzył na Mika i nagle poczuł palące poczucie winy. Nie powinien był pozwolić, żeby jego uczucia uzewnętrzniły się, bo wiedział, że go tym skrzywdzi. Mike na to nie zasługiwał.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał spuszczając wzrok. – To przeszłość. Nie wiem, jak mnie tu znalazł, ale nie powinieneś się tym przejmować. To już skończone. 

Nigdy nie powiedział Mike’owi, czemu się przeprowadził i zmienił pracę. Dał mu tylko do zrozumienia, że to przez osobiste problemy, a mężczyzna był na tyle taktowny, że nigdy go o to nie wypytywał. Loki wiedział jednak, że Mike domyśla się powodów, a przynajmniej ich części. 

\- Loki, umiem dostrzec prawdziwą miłość, kiedy dostanę nią w twarz. – Mike uśmiechnął się smutno. Wciąż nie puszczał dłoni Lokiego, jak tonący ratunkowego koła. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy marzyłem o tym, żebyś na mnie tak popatrzył.  
\- Jak?  
\- Tak tęsknie i pożądliwie. Pochłaniałeś go wzrokiem, choć bardzo starałeś się to ukryć. I on też tak na ciebie patrzył. Stojąc między wami czułem się jak intruz. Nie wiem, co się między wami wydarzyło, ale jestem przekonany, że na pewno nic nie jest skończone.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to teraz nie ma znaczenia – odparł Loki. – Teraz jestem z tobą.  
\- I na pewno to jest to, czego chcesz?  
\- Tak. – Odpowiedź padła trochę za szybko i Mike uśmiechnął się z przymusem.  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś dobrym kłamcą.  
\- Dziwne, bo przez większość życia powtarzano mi co innego. – Loki też uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

W tym momencie komórka w kieszeni Lokiego zawibrowała krótko. Zawahał się domyślając, od kogo to mogła być wiadomość, ale Mike go ponaglił.

\- No już, odbierz. 

Wyciągnął telefon i otworzył wiadomość. Był to krótki SMS od Thora o treści: „Jeśli chciałbyś jednak spotkać się ze mną, to zatrzymałem się w hotelu Golden Apple”. Długo się w niego wpatrywał, bo to było łatwiejsze, niż spojrzenie na Mike’a. 

\- Spotkaj się z nim.

Loki w końcu podniósł wzrok. Był rozdarty, bo z jednej strony niespodziewany widok Thora na nowo rozpalił uczucia, które tak rozpaczliwie próbował wyprzeć, a z drugiej czuł się, jakby zdradzał Mike’a. To, co było między nimi nie zasługiwało może na miano namiętnej miłości, ale jednak było to coś poważnego i nie tak powinno się zakończyć.

\- Mike, czemu to robisz?  
\- Z czymś takim nie mam szans. Kochasz go, choć twierdzisz inaczej. Gdy go zobaczyłeś, odruchowo zrobiłeś krok w jego stronę. I on też cię kocha. Nie wiem, może wyda ci się to naiwne, ale z natury jestem miłym człowiekiem i źle czułbym się ze świadomością, że staję na drodze cudzemu szczęściu. Spotkaj się z nim, porozmawiaj, spróbuj wyjaśnić. I jeśli uda wam się zacząć od nowa, to dobrze.  
\- A ty?  
\- Cóż, to z kolei może zabrzmieć, jakbym był ostatnim dupkiem, ale po cichu będę liczył, że jednak wam się nie uda. – Mike posła mu blady uśmiech i objął jego twarz dłońmi. - W razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Pocałował go krótko, ale zachłannie, jakby chciał, żeby ten pocałunek wyrył mu się w pamięci i odcisnął na ustach. Kiedy się odsunął w jego spojrzeniu był zawód i Loki poczuł kolejną fale wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Na razie – rzucił Mike, kiedy z kurtką w ręku stał w drzwiach.  
\- Mike, ja… - Loki zawahał się nie wiedząc, co właściwie chce mu powiedzieć. – Dziękuję ci. Za wszystko. Może w innych okolicznościach ty i ja…  
\- Może tak.

Drzwi zamknęły się za Mikiem, a Loki został sam na środku przedpokoju. Wciąż jeszcze nie mógł ogarnąć umysłem tego, co się stało. Wątpliwości kłębiły się w nim i żadne wyjście nie wydawało się dobre. Czuł się źle, że tak od razu zgodził się na propozycję Mike’a, a może powinien był go jednak zatrzymać. W końcu ich związek wydawał się być szczęśliwy i stabilny. Loki wreszcie miał to, czego chciał – bliskość i swobodę. Tylko, że gdzieś w głębi serca cały czas wiedział, że to nie to. To nie mogło być właściwe, bo Mike nie był Thorem. To był irracjonalny powód, ale Loki nie umiał nic na to poradzić. Tylko z Thorem było mu naprawdę dobrze. Każdy inny mężczyzna byłby tylko namiastką, marnym zamiennikiem. 

Przez jego ciało jak zapłon przeszła iskra, która popchnęła go do działania. Złapał płaszcz, zgarnął do kieszeni klucze i portfel i wybiegł z mieszkania. Kilka minut zajęło mu złapanie taksówki, która zawiozłaby go do hotelu Golden Apple. Przez całą drogę wątpliwości wciąż na nowo odbierały mu pewność siebie. W końcu nie wiedział tak naprawdę, po co Thor chciał się z nim zobaczyć. Może chodziło o jakieś sprawy rodzinne? Albo o firmę? Loki już dawno przestał odbierać od niego telefony, nie odpowiadał też na maile czy smsy, wiec Thor mógł w końcu uznać, że jednym sposobem jest spotkać się z nim twarzą w twarz. Loki nie wiedział tylko, jak udało mu się go znaleźć. Nie zostawił żadnych namiarów, nikomu nie powiedział też, dokąd wyjeżdża. 

Taksówka zajechała w końcu pod hotel mieszczący się w reprezentacyjnej części miasta. Loki wysiadł czując, że ze zdenerwowania drżą mu nogi. Wziął się w garść i wszedł do środka. Zapytał młodego recepcjonistę, czy zatrzymał się u nich Thor Odinson. 

\- A tak, pan Odinson zameldował się wczoraj – potwierdził mężczyzna. – Jakieś pół godziny temu wrócił do hotelu i wziął klucz od swojego apartamentu, ale widziałem, jak wchodził do restauracji i wydaje mi się, że od tamtej pory jej nie opuszczał.

Loki podziękował i skierował się do hotelowej restauracji. Z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem stanął w drzwiach sali i rozejrzał się po niej. Chwilę zajęło mu wypatrzenie brata, który siedział samotnie w odległym kącie. W zadumie spoglądał przez okno, opierając brodę o dłoń trzymającą szklankę. Na stoliku stała zaczęta butelka burbonu. Przemógł się i ruszył ku niemu, lawirując między stolikami. Thor nie zauważył go, dopóki nie stanął przed nim. 

\- Czy to miejsce jest wolne?

Thor spojrzał na niego, a Loki nie mógł nie zauważyć ulgi i radości na jego twarzy. Skinął mu głową, jakby zapomniał języka w gębie, ale przełknął ślinę i wreszcie zdołał się odezwać. 

\- Oczywiście. Siadaj, proszę. Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

To było bardzo lakoniczne powitanie, ale Loki wiedział doskonale, że Thor jest po prostu zbyt zaskoczony, żeby zdobyć się na więcej. Blondyn przywołał kelnera i poprosił go o drugą szklankę. 

Przez chwilę sączyli alkohol w milczeniu. Teraz, gdy po tak długim czasie znów siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, jakoś ciężko było znaleźć właściwe słowa. 

\- Jak mnie znalazłeś? – To Loki pierwszy postanowił przerwać milczenie.  
\- Jestem prezesem firmy telekomunikacyjnej. To byłoby dziwne, gdybym nie mógł namierzyć jednego telefonu. – Thor wzruszył ramionami. – Kiedy już wiedziałem, w jakiej okolicy cię szukać, reszta była tylko kwestią właściwych pytań, czasem popartych odpowiednią kwotą pieniędzy.  
\- A po co właściwie mnie szukałeś? – Młodszy z braci zdecydował, że chce mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.  
\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć. Porozmawiać z tobą.  
\- Tak po prostu nagle pomyślałeś, że dobrze by było się spotkać? Stęskniłeś się? – Do tej pory Loki czuł raczej strach i wątłą nadzieję, ale teraz ich miejsce zajął irracjonalny gniew. – Twoja narzeczona nie miała nic przeciwko? Ha! A może przyjechałeś, żeby zaprosić mnie na ślub? Czy może ślub już się odbył?

Thor wtrącił się, zanim Loki zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

\- Nie, nie było ślubu. I nie będzie. Zerwałem zaręczyny.

Loki gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Nie tego się spodziewał. Właściwie nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać po tej rozmowie, ale z pewnością nie tego. 

\- Ale jak to? – wyjąkał tylko.  
\- Normalnie. Rozstałem się z Jane. Szczerze mówiąc, gdybym sam się na to nie zdecydował, to w końcu ona by to zrobiła.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – Loki wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.  
\- Bo od początku oszukiwałem i ją, i siebie. I ciebie też, prawdę mówiąc. 

W ciszy mierzyli się wzrokiem i znów to brunet był tym, który ją przerwał. 

\- Wyjaśnij mi – zażądał. – Wyjaśnij mi wszystko od początku. Chyba po to tu przyjechałeś, prawda?  
\- Prawda. – Thor pokiwał głową. – Sam nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Ja i Jane, wiesz, my… Nie, nie tak. To, co było między nami, nie było tak naprawdę… Może inaczej – szukałem w życiu kogoś, z kim mógłbym… kogo mógłbym… - Zająknął się i wyglądało na to, że wszystko, co miał zamiar powiedzieć, nagle straciło dla niego sens. Pierwszy raz spojrzał wprost na brata, a jego oczy były pełne rozpaczy i czystej, bezgranicznej miłości. – Ja cię kocham, Loki. I tyle. To jedyny powód. Nie wiem, czy to ci wystarczy, ale nie umiem wyjaśnić tego lepiej.

Loki po prostu patrzył na niego i nie odzywał się. Żadne słowa nie przychodziły mu na myśl. To przecież czyste wariactwo! W prawdziwym życiu takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają, a już na pewno nie jemu. 

Wciąż nie odrywając od niego wzroku Thor sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął zegarek i położył go na stoliku. 

\- Zostawiłeś go w mieszkaniu. Chyba wiem, dlaczego. Ale to dobrze, bo inaczej bym go nie znalazł. Przypomniał mi o obietnicy, którą złożyłem, dając ci go.  
\- Nic mi nie obiecywałeś – wymamrotał Loki, biorąc zegarek do ręki i pocierając kciukiem szkiełko.  
\- Słowa wyryte na kopercie nie są po prostu ładnie brzmiącą sentencją. Miały dawać ci pewność, że zawsze znajdziesz we mnie oparcie i przypominać o moich uczuciach, gdybyś kiedyś w nie zwątpił. Nie dziwię ci się, że w końcu zwątpiłeś, bo to, co zrobiłem, jest niewybaczalne. Znam cię całe życie, znam twój charakter, jego wady i zalety, i powinienem był wiedzieć, na co się piszę. Zamiast tego, kiedy zrobiło się zbyt trudno, poddałem się i poszukałem łatwiejszego wyjścia. Te słowa przypomniały mi, że przyrzekłam być przy tobie i kochać cię niezależnie od twoich wad. 

Sięgnął przez stolik i wziął brata za rękę. Moc jego spojrzenia sprawiła, że Lokiemu zrobiło się duszno. 

\- Kocham cię, tylko ciebie, choć musiałem popełnić największy błąd w moim życiu, żeby to zrozumieć. Próbowałem zmienić cię na siłę, dopasować do moich wyobrażeń, ale teraz wiem, że to się nie mogło udać. Nie będę już więcej próbował. Teraz jestem wreszcie gotowy zaakceptować cię takim, jakim jesteś. Błagam, Loki, daj nam jeszcze jedną szansę. Nie oczekuję więcej, niż możesz – niż zechcesz – mi ofiarować. Nie musisz mi dawać całego siebie, wiem, że na to nie zasługuję. Proszę cię tylko o trochę miłości, nic więcej. 

Słowa padały szybko, ciche i gorączkowe. Thor przeplótł razem ich palce, bawił się nimi, kciukiem gładząc wierzch dłoni Lokiego i ani na moment nie przestając patrzeć mu w oczy. Loki też patrzył i czuł, jak z każdym kolejnym zdaniem mocniej drży jego serce. Ich spojrzenia były tak intensywne, że aż dziwne, że powietrz miedzy nimi nie drgało, a ludzie siedzący przy sąsiednich stolikach nie patrzyli na nich ze zgorszeniem. To było za wiele. Tu, na tej sali pełnej ludzi, tak naprawdę byli tylko oni dwaj, trzymający się za ręce i patrzący sobie głęboko w oczy i dusze. W tym momencie byli połączeni więzią tak intymną, jak nigdy jeszcze do tej pory. 

\- Proszę, to tylko odrobina miłości i wybaczenia. Czy to za wiele? – Thor nakrył ich złączone dłonie drugą dłonią.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie takie łatwe – powiedział Loki, żeby zyskać na czasie. Wciąż nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.  
\- Wiem. Wiem, że muszę odpokutować za własną głupotę. Chcę tyko wiedzieć, czy w ogóle mam szansę, żeby cię kiedyś odzyskać?  
\- To nie tylko twoja wina. – Głos bruneta był cichy. – Ja też zawiniłem. Byłem ślepy i nie dostrzegałem – nie chciałem dostrzec – najważniejszego. I też poddałem się zbyt łatwo. Cieszę się, że mnie znalazłeś. Że w ogóle chciałeś mnie szukać.  
\- Zbyt głęboko wyryłeś się w moim sercu, żebym tak łatwo mógł o tobie zapomnieć.

Loki uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że się podda, że nie zdoła bronić się dłużej. Kto byłby zdolny opierać się takim słowom? 

\- Możemy zmienić miejsce? – zapytał. – Tu jest za dużo ludzi.

Thor drgnął, ale niemal od razu się uśmiechnął.

\- Chodźmy.

Wstał od stolika i, nie puszczając jego dłoni, pociągnął go do wyjścia.

Loki szedł za nim i był tylko połowicznie świadomy tego, że niektórzy oglądają się za nimi. Gdzieś pod warstwami strachu, ulgi, radości i niedowierzania czuł znajome łaskotanie pożądania. Ciepło promieniujące z dłoni Thora zdawało się wędrować wzdłuż jego ramienia i rozlewać się po piersi, ogrzewając jego zziębnięte, rozbite serce. 

Dotarli do wind, wciąż zachowując resztki pozorów, choć spojrzenia, jakie rzucał mu Thor świadczyły o tym, że i on czuje podobnie. Loki był pewien, że już w windzie puszczą im hamulce, ale w ostatniej chwili dołączyło do nich starsze małżeństwo, wiec nie pozostało im nic innego, jak wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę. Stali ramię przy ramieniu, nie patrząc na siebie. Thor wciąż nie puszczał jego dłoni.

Dotarli na właściwe piętro, szybkim krokiem przemierzyli korytarz, a Thor niemal wciągnął brata przez drzwi apartamentu. Żaden z nich nie miał już więcej cierpliwości i Thor po prostu przyszpilił Lokiego do ściany w przedpokoju. Nie tracąc czasu na słowa pocałował go, językiem rozdzielając jego wargi, wsuwając kolano między jego uda i mocniej dociskając do ściany. Loki objął jego szyję ramionami, przyciągając go bliżej. Całowali się chaotycznie i niecierpliwie, zachłystując się sobą, swoją bliskością, swoją namiętnością. Dłonie Thora zaczęły błądzić po ciele brata, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Loki jest prawdziwy, że rzeczywiście znów trzyma go w ramionach. Zduszone westchnienia mieszały się z mokrym odgłosem pocałunków. 

Thor napierał na Lokiego czując, jak pożądanie i frustracja szukają ujścia. Loki reagował na to stłumionymi jękami, przywierając do niego i ocierając się o jego kolano. Jego oddech był coraz szybszy, coraz bardziej spazmatyczny i Thor już miał zamiar to przerwać, ale Loki mu nie pozwolił. Wplótł dłoń we włosy na jego karku i zacisnął ją mocno, jednocześnie poruszając biodrami. Nie odrywał się od jego ust, choć już dawno zgubili rytm pocałunku. Thor objął Lokiego, przyciskając go do siebie i jednocześnie lekko unosząc kolano, a wtedy brunet jęknął przeciągle i wyprężył się w jego objęciach. 

Trwali tak chwilę – Loki drżący, z całych sił wczepiony w brata, który obejmował go mocno. Krew szumiała im w uszach, puls dudnił pod czaszką. Głowa Lokiego opadła na ramię Thora, a ten przytulił go mocniej. 

\- Loki… - Thor odezwał się szeptem, bo każdy głośniejszy dźwięk byłby niewłaściwy.  
\- Nic nie mów – przerwał mu brat. – Nic nie mów, tylko zabierz mnie do łóżka.  
\- No to złap się mocno.

Thor złapał Lokiego za uda i podciągnął wyżej, tak, żeby mógł objąć go nogami w pasie. Loki wciąż mocno obejmował jego szyję. Blondyn położył go na wielkim łóżku i delikatnie wyswobodził się z jego ramion. Całował go czule, choć brunet doskonale wyczuwał jego z trudem wstrzymywaną żądzę. Westchnął głośno, kiedy wargi Thora ześlizgnęły się na jego szyję, a dłonie wślizgnęły się pod koszulkę. Loki miał wrażenie, że każde miejsce, którego dotknął jego brat, pali żywym ogniem. 

Zaczęli powoli zdejmować z siebie ubrania. Wargi Thora wędrowały w dół po ciele Lokiego, który wił się z niedosytu tego dotyku. W końcu ściągnął z niego spodnie i bokserki. Te drugie były całkiem przemoczone. 

\- Boże, przecież tylko cię całowałem, a ty już jesteś taki… - wychrypiał blondyn dotykając twardego, sączącego się penisa. Przesunął dłoń w dół i jego palce naparły na pierścień mięśni. – I tu też jesteś cały mokry. Kurwa, Loki, jak ty się ze mną drażnisz…  
\- Nie musisz się ze mną cackać – odparł Loki.  
\- Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy.  
\- Nie zrobisz. Ja nie mogę, nie dam rady już dłużej czekać. – Loki usiadł i zarzucił bratu ręce na szyję. Przysunął się tak blisko, że ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą. – Weź mnie, chcę być twój. Chcę znów poczuć cię w sobie. Chcę wiedzieć, że ty jesteś tylko mój. Mamy przed sobą całą noc. Mamy całe życie, ale w tej chwili chcę tylko wreszcie kochać się z tobą.  
\- Naprawdę całe życie? – zapytał Thor z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Calutkie – zapewnił go Loki. 

Thor nie pytał już o nic więcej tylko wpił się w jego usta i popchnął go na łóżko, całym swoim ciałem przygniatając go do materaca. Loki nogami objął jego biodra, unosząc swoje własne. Obaj jęknęli, kiedy Thor wszedł w niego. Każde pchnięcie było jak wstrząs tektoniczny, docierający do samego jadra, wstrząsający ciałami i obracający świadomość w ruinę. Inne zmysły przestały działać i został tylko dotyk, dotyk dwóch stęsknionych ciał i dusz. Zlali się w jedno – biodro przy biodrze, pierś przy piersi. Oddychali w siebie, oddychali sobą, spijając z ust słowa i westchnienia. Razem, razem, już zawsze razem.

Kres też nadszedł dla nich wspólnie. Loki wyprężył się, krzycząc imię swojego brata, mocniej obejmując jego szyję. Thor otoczył go w pasie ramionami, przytulając do siebie i chowając twarz w jego szyi. Jego własny spazmatyczny oddech i szum krwi w uszach początkowo zagłuszyły wszystko inne, więc dopiero po chwili usłyszał rozpaczliwy, gorączkowy szept Lokiego. 

\- _kochamciękochamciękochamcię… kocham… kocham…_

Wsłuchiwał się w niego, kiedy coraz słabsze echa orgazmu rozchodziły się po jego ciele, zastępowane przez zupełnie inny żar rozlewający się między żebrami. Uniósł się na tyle, na ile pozwoliły trzymające go mocno ręce Lokiego i odgarnął mu z twarzy splątane włosy. 

\- Też cię kocham. I już nigdy nie pozwolę, żebyś w to zwątpił. Kocham cię, Loki. No już, po co te łzy?

Loki miał mocno zaciśnięte powieki, ale mimo to łzy spływały mu po skroniach i niknęły we włosach. Szybki oddech zaczął przeradzać się w szloch, coraz trudniejszy do opanowania. Próbował się uspokoić, ale to było za trudne, więc tylko przywarł mocniej do brata, który przygarnął go do swojej szerokiej piersi. 

\- Nie zostawisz… Nie zostawisz mnie więcej? – wyszlochał w końcu Loki.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – uspokoił go Thor, przyciskając usta do jego skroni. – Już nigdy. Jesteś dla mnie całym światem. 

Loki uspokajał się powoli. Jego świat ograniczał się w tej chwili do ciasnej, znajomej i ciepłej przestrzeni między ramionami jego brata. Słuchał bicia jego serca i w końcu miał niezachwianą pewność, że bije tylko dla niego. Zastanawiał się, jak mógł wcześniej tego nie doceniać. Teraz dotychczasowe życie wydawało mu się puste i bezsensowne. 

\- Przepraszam, że wcześniej nie doceniałem tego… tego, co do mnie czujesz – wyszeptał.  
\- Obaj sporo rzeczy robiliśmy nie tak, jak trzeba – mruknął Thor głaszcząc go po włosach. – Teraz będzie inaczej. Lepiej.  
\- Chcę… - Loki zawahał się na chwilę. – Chcę, żebyś jutro zabrał mnie do domu.  
\- Do domu? – zdziwił się Thor.  
\- Do siebie – uściślił brunet. – Teraz wiem, że tam jest mój dom. Moje miejsce jest przy tobie. Zawsze było.  
\- Do domu… - z zadumą powtórzył Thor. – Wiesz co, Loki? Jestem teraz tak cholernie, cholernie szczęśliwy i gdyby nie to, że jesteśmy braćmi, to chyba poprosiłbym cię o rękę.  
\- Gdybyś poprosił, to pewnie bym się zgodził – wymruczał w odpowiedzi Loki i pocałował Thora w obojczyk.


End file.
